songsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Script feat. will.i.am: Hall of Fame
„''Hall of Fame''“ ist ein Lied von „''The Script und will.i.am“ aus dem Album „'#3'.“ Das Lied exestiert auch nur mit 'The Script. Lyrics Yeah, You could be the greatest You can be the best You can be the king kong banging on your chest You could beat the world You could beat the war You could talk to God, go banging on his door You can throw your hands up You can be the clock You can move a mountain You can break rocks You can be a master Don't wait for luck Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself Standing in the hall of fame And the world's gonna know your name Cause you burn with the brightest flame And the world's gonna know your name And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame You could go the distance You could run the mile You could walk straight through hell with a smile You could be the hero You could get the gold Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke Do it for your people Do it for your pride Never gonna know if you never even try Do it for your counrty Do it for you name Cause there's gonna be a day When your, standing in the hall of fame And the world's gonna know your name Cause you burn with the brightest flame And the world's gonna know your name And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame Be a champion Be a champion Be a champion Be a champion On the walls of the hall of fame Be students Be teachers Be politicians Be preachers Be believers Be leaders Be astronauts Be champions Be true seekers Be students Be teachers Be politicians Be preachers Be believers Be leaders Be astronauts Be champions Standing in the hall of fame And the world's gonna know your name Cause you burn with the brightest flame And the world's gonna know your name And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame (You can be a champion) You could be the greatest (You can be a champion) You can be the best (You can be a champion) You can be the king kong banging on your chest (You can be a champion) You could beat the world (You can be a champion) You could beat the war (You can be a champion) You could talk to God, go banging on his door (You can be a champion) You can throw your hands up (You can be a champion) You can be the clock (You can be a champion) You can move a mountain (You can be a champion) You can break rocks (You can be a champion) You can be a master (You can be a champion) Don't wait for luck (You can be a champion) Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself (You can be a champion) Standing in the hall of fame Deutsche Übersetzung Ja, du kannst der Größte sein, du kannst der Beste sein Du kannst King Kong sein, auf deiner Brust trommeln Du kannst die Welt schlagen, du kannst den Krieg gewinnen Du kannst zu Gott sprechen, an seine Tür klopfen Du kannst deine Hände hochwerfen, du kannst gegen die Zeit gewinnen Du kannst Berge versetzen, du kannst Steine zerschmettern Manche werden es Übung nennen, manche Glück Egal wie, du wirst Geschichte schreiben In der Ehrenhalle stehen, Und die Welt wird deinen Namen kennen Denn er brennt mit der hellsten Flamme Und die Welt wird deinen Namen kennen Und du wirst an den Wänden der Ehrenhalle stehen Du kannst bis zum Ende durchhalten, du kannst eine Meile rennen Du kannst quer durch die Hölle laufen und dabei noch grinsen Du kannst der Held sein, du kannst die Goldmedaille bekommen Alle Rekorde brechen, von denen es keiner geglaubt hätte Ja, tu's für die Leute, für deinen Stolz Du wirst's nie wissen, wenn du es nicht versuchst Tu's für dein Land, tu's für deinen Namen Denn der Tag wird kommen Wenn du in der Ehrenhalle stehst Und die Welt deinen Namen kennen wird Denn er brennt mit der hellsten Flamme Und die Welt wird deinen Namen kennen Und du wirst an den Wänden der Ehrenhalle stehen An den Wänden der Ehrenhalle stehen Sei Student, sei Lehrer Sei Politiker, sei Pfarrer Sei Gläubiger, sei Anführer Sei Astronaut, sei Sieger Sei der Wahrheitssucher Chartplatzierung ''Legende:'' Links '''Kaufen: http://amzn.to/Xu4ssF Video auf YouTube: thumb|left|300px Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Rock Kategorie:The Script Kategorie:Will.i.am